My End
by Daioujou
Summary: Kiries point of view. Kirie thinks briefly about her life before being led to the strangling ritual sorta graphic, the squeamish might want to beware


Okay, I know I should be working on Some Kind Of Love, and I am, I have a decently long chapter on the way (there will be a cameo appearance by someone very familiar as well...) but at the moment I have a very interesting idea, so work with me. Also, I have no idea what completely happened, Im just following cameraslens description of it. So work with me here.

Summary: Kirie experiencing the strangling ritual and the incident before.

Warning: This is going to be a little graphic. Not much, but there will be a little bit of gore. Not so much that it will get past a teen rating but enough. So the squeamish might be a bit cautious.

* * *

I long to see the light again...it has been so long...since I last saw light...

For an uncountable amount of time I have been stuck here in such a small room. Delivered my meals (should they be called that as nothing looked fit for eating) by priests...If they were even priests. Every time I saw them they would be covered in masks. I was never grateful for their company. They never stayed long enough to have a sort of conversation and never spoke anyways. Than there was him. The young man who would visit me during some nights. I have not seen him in such a long time. How I long to see him...

At first, he only made quick trips to say hello to me, then as time went on he stayed longer, even going as far as to sneak into my 'room' (another thing that doesnt deserve such a title, as there was nothing a bedroom should have to accommodate any person). It has been so long...I wonder, did he survive our last encounter?

He makes me think...of so many different things. He makes me rethink why I have stayed here for so long. He makes me rethink my faith, my 'duty' (being a sacrifice is by no means a duty, it is more a punishment than anything else.). But I digress. Last night the priest bringing me my meal told me that tonight would be my last night. All of it comes to an end tonight. So many things I still have left to do. I thought I would die with honor, with someone by my side. Rather, I will die with regret, with everyone in relief afterwards.

I...dont want to die...

The door opens. A priest enters the room and grabs my arm, pulling me forward and dragging me out. I whimper from his roughness, me merely turns around and warns me that Ill be facing worse. Facing worse...?

When I imagined I was being sacrificed I thought it was simply Seppuku. I would be instructed to cut myself with a katana and stay there until I died. I suppose that is painful...possibly more painful than the priests touch, but his touch still has an effect on my arm while I will only feel a cut for a moment. Even if that cut will trace up my entire stomach.

I am led to a well. Theres no cover on it and the more than plentiful water is shining across the top, the full moon completely reflected in it, almost filling it to such a point. The priest pushes me foreword towards the well. It was then I noticed my kimono had been removed. The cold of the night wrapping around me like a blanket, numbing my body.

I step towards the well and dip my hands into it, running each hand up the opposite arm, eventually covering my entire body in the water. I looked up at the moon. I was struck in awe. So thats what it looked like?

I was then brought into another room. There were a bunch of wheels in this one and a larger one in the middle. I was quickly led onto the platform and forced down. My arms, legs and even my head was each bound by a rope and then tied to one of the wheels. Four other priests were at the ones binding my arms and legs with the one who brought me here at the head. Thats when I heard the most sickening thing I would ever hear. The wheels were starting to move.

The pain is simply too hard to describe. The wheels are turning unbearably slow, forcing me to bear each and every second of this pain. I feel and hear something pop, pain surging through my entire body and around again. I cant bother to struggle, the feeling in my body is drifting. Theres a ripping, tearing feeling...I hear another sick popping noise. I tilt my head a little. My arms and legs have been removed. I feel hot tears spill down my cheeks...its too late for me, I already know that.

I scream. It was short, almost non-existent. Thats when I barely heard more ripping and most importantly, snapping. Its over. Most importantly, though. I know that _I_ am over as well.

* * *

Wow...I scared myself with that one. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
